User talk:MrYokaiAndWatch902
Heya Guys! I got a question! Is the Anime Spin-off for BFDI real? Just wonderin'. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:06, September 4, 2017 (UTC) REMINDER: Please don't swear. I will either remove them or will replace it. Sorry To Bother But You should make a blog post instead of asking in you talk page. Poudretteite The Aristocrat (talk) 12:35, September 20, 2017 (UTC) well back to user talk, learnin' to use it zzz MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 15:58, October 1, 2017 (UTC) I did Yup, i recommended them AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:44, October 6, 2017 (UTC)yee Thanks. I was wondering "woah why do they look similar" taco Plzzzzzz Look at my user page PLEEAASSEE!AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 00:14, October 16, 2017 (UTC) wHEN? When will episode three come out in Crazy Overwatch Battle? Leazve your signature http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 08:33, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Not until I get enough votes. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:18, October 22, 2017 (UTC) when will episode five be done in COWB Short for crazy over-watch Battle Lucky Hit Good Job for reaching a Lucky Hit! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:14, October 24, 2017 (UTC) I've recommended a character named Sunny, a Color Overload RC. Plz add her. NVM Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 01:09, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the message. Tyler did a lot of those unfair bans. I'm going to either unblock some of the unfair ones, or shorten the block time. Could you check my new fanfic out? --You suck so much. C'mon admit it (talk) 06:25, October 29, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. And sure, I can check out your new fanfic. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:30, October 29, 2017 (UTC) So what So, i cant give my opinion anymore?- AllMightyAmmolite eh sorry MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 07:17, November 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm not mad I'm not mad for that, but its just kinda annoying that it wasn't like i used to, this is still a goodbye, and ill miss you too AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:20, November 3, 2017 (UTC) please don't leave MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 07:25, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Danganronpa Have you ever thought about making a Danganronpa with your OCs? That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 19:26, November 11, 2017 (UTC) First Met Memories (thinks back) STOP ROLEPLAYING BECAUSE YOURE NOT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD, thats how we met Seeing my friends suffer, makes me suffer, It's a me.. Bokurei (talk) 20:58, November 18, 2017 (UTC) GUACAMOLE Do the Challange please.That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 17:12, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Not until you fix the genders. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:48, November 20, 2017 (UTC) About your message on my talk page Sure. Send me the images on my talk page or on the AVDOS page if you want :) TheFandomBoy (talk) 04:06, November 22, 2017 (UTC) How 'bout this MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:47, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Why u h8 Sword Why do you hate him so much? What has he or me ever done to you? And don't talk about that bulltrash about your OC, is that really why you hate my Sword? My Sword was created over 3 years ago, and your Sword is very new. And my Sword has a different personality from yours. If yours is mean, it doesn't mean mine is, what you think mine is a copy of yours? Again, my Sword was created over 3 years ago. Exactly. --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 05:04, November 30, 2017 (UTC) It's just a joke. I don't mean to place pressure/insult on you (I am sorry if I did place pressure/insult on you), but please learn how to take a joke. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:28, November 30, 2017 (UTC) That doesn't make sense, what was the joke? --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 05:30, November 30, 2017 (UTC) I will try and explain this: while looking at the Wikirby, I saw robobot modules, which gave me an idea. So I created them. Later, I attempted to create Sword, but failed. Later, I thought that I should make my Sword innocent at first, but then mean. So I created him. But you didn't understand MY Sword was talking, not YOURS. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:35, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Well that doesn't change the fact that you kept hurting Sword without stopping. --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 05:38, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Uhh, I'm kinda sad that your character won last season. That's why I said to hurt Sword. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:47, November 30, 2017 (UTC) That's complete bull, you were already constantly hurting him last season. --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 07:31, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Becase I WAS MAKING A JOKE! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 21:52, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Definitely not funny though. Also not everyone knows what your homour is likeBoku Boku no Acedamia, talk to me (talk) 21:56, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Yea, wth even is your humour, and your intention obviously was to make sure Sword DIDN'T win last season, so what you're saying doesn't make sense either. Anyway let's end this trash. Jesus Christ You need to see this You need to see this, I hope you will change. Click on this Apologized. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Sorry_people. Minimodding is not appreciated Just letting you know. (Talk) 12:01, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, yeah. I don't care about typos, I just care if you say "Codey" as "Cody" or "Elven" as "Eleven". Includes saying "Random" as "Randomy" or "Artifacty" as "Artifact". If you say "Codye", it's a typo in my head. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 15:57, December 17, 2017 (UTC) I was talking about your message in User talk:Tomtom6000000 (Talk) 16:07, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didn't know minimodding was. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:30, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry bro. I fixed it. I said that Knife and Gelatin teamed up to do it. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:57, December 21, 2017 (UTC) I em here Pls stop I hope u realise how annoying the music you put is. Kidsy changed it so that it will only play if we want it to, and thats the way it should be. Stop acting like Kidsy did something wrong, the music is so loud and annoying. Be more considerate please. --Get quickscoped (talk) 05:08, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Uh... what should I say? Hmm. Well people CAN edit my page if they asked permission or it's free-add. In this case Kidsy never asked if they can disable the music. In fact, can you actually even know where this music comes from? Japan, and Juby and others translates it. Now I know you can't co-op with my music. Recommendation? Just start turning your headphones off or co-op with the music. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:20, January 13, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Infinity. Please be considerate. I don’t want to see a fight between you two.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 06:09, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Once again just start turning your headphones off or co-op with the music. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:13, January 13, 2018 (UTC) It’s nothing to be co-oppes. Kidsy is innocent. Listen to Infinity.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 06:18, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Ugh, you just hate Japanese songs! Kidsy isn't at all innocent. He insulted me even on the last comic. He called Projecty "the mook of the true villain". MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:20, January 13, 2018 (UTC) It's not that I hate Japanese songs, its that the music just comes out of nowhere at full volume. And also, what if I was listening to music or a documentary while going on your page. And he didn't insult you, he insulted your character. Again, you say you don't care if people hate your OCs, but you very obviously do. --Get quickscoped (talk) 13:16, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Samples? I need to see them. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:05, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Minh I'm sorry if I told you you can't edit the music. JUST REMOVE IT. Please. Then unblock me. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:20, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, but that's like if Tyler said "Sorry, just unblock the people I permabanned! Then unblock me" (which he didn't) --Get quickscoped (talk) 16:23, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Do I have to rate you further down? You are lying about not hating Japan. I clearly see it. http://jokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Archives:_Minh_and_Infinity Now I'll have to rate you -30/10. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:32, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Are you actually kidding me? How many times do I have to explain, it's not about the type of music you blast loudly, it's about the fact you inconsiderately hurt people's eardrums by blasting out music, heck I love dubstep music and even if you blasted that very loud I would be annoyed. And you act so inconsiderate and stubborn about it, as if people hating the fact you hurt their ears is a bad thing. Do I have to explain further? I actually thought you would've improved yourself after Minh exposed you, but I guess not. You have clearly learnt nothing. Get quickscoped (talk) 16:33, January 13, 2018 (UTC) The music made by Jubyphonics made me get a headache. I wish you won't add any music like this again. I am about to get lots of pain in my head. Sunflowers can be loveable or anything, but it's good if you talk to me. �� Cutiesunflower (talk) 16:37, January 13, 2018 (UTC) SO now I see you guys are making excuses! If you check Nemolee's wall he blasts ANNOYING MUSIC. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:40, January 13, 2018 (UTC) I never check his profile, but yes, I will tell him it's annoying. However you act like it changes the fact that you blast music very loudly, when in reality it doesn't. Stop trying to change the subject, you clearly haven't learnt anything. Just accept your mistake, and move on, and make sure you don't repeat it. --Get quickscoped (talk) 16:46, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Yokai, my music isn't annoying. My taste of music is really good. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:26, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Lac Talking about BGM This wikia have a bug if using soundcroud tag. Kidsy muted your BGM because he can't find soundcroud widget.-- *Laclale* 03:06, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Please chapter list and part list of Free-Add Comic 2: WRATH OF THE CLONE PRINTER.-- *Laclale*(♪) 06:16, January 16, 2018 (UTC) dont read this unless u wanna get offended h e a v i l y i hate ur ocs which means i hate ur ocs KoolKidz112ver2 (talk) 15:15, January 17, 2018 (UTC) You can use GoAnimate to do your object show, i use GoAnimate to do the Battle for the Win series. You must see rules. --At least your fiend ＊Laclale＊(♪) 13:11, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Ok you clearly haven't learnt anything "6. All of the content you write must be in English. This is an English wiki, however you can write your fanfiction in other language, but all of your content must be translated to English. This also applies to comments, and everything in this wiki in general." You clearly don't follow this rule at all. You made a page in complete Japanese, with no English elements whatsoever. And before you say "oh Minh added this rule cuz he hates me" this rule has been around for longer than me on this wiki even, and I've been here since 2014. Unlike people like you I actually read the rules page when I joined. Because I refer to the rules page when I see a rule being broken, I have decided to give you a 6 hour block. Go ahead and rage about me on your jokemon wiki if you want to, I won't stop you. --Get quickscoped (talk) 15:50, February 5, 2018 (UTC) That rule is slightly unfair. First off, what if someone COMPLETELY Spanish comes to this wiki and only talks Spanish like you-know-that-guy? ...and have you even heard the JubyPhonics? I'm concerned now. PLUS THERE IS A POLICY RESTRICTOR I HAVE! So it could just restrict the rules page, saying "get banned stupid" and yeah. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:20, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ...wait, this was FeBRUHary 5, 2018. My bad. http://ja.object-show-fanonpedia-japanese.wikia.com MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:32, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey Yokai, an I make a Geography-Now-Or-Something-Like-That informational out of these countries? You can edit it as well. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 00:36, February 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Question I just thought that would be the better name for July in Objonio. Speaking of Objonio, want to do the collab on it? You forgot sign, Nemo.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 16:01, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Question You have to show proof on how I spam, BFDI. First off, sometimes when I edit, and update it, it doens't update it. Or I may have forgotten something or typo fixes.MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 01:34, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Plus, I'm not obsessed with spamming. OK. I guess I can COOP. ...I'm sorry for spamming edits. Ugh. But I'll continue my series once I get unblocked. Objonio Want to collab a page about all the countries of Objonio? --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 22:06, February 22, 2018 (UTC) http://mryokaisfantasticslimes.wikia.com/wiki/MLG-ADD-COMIC:_TSRITW_%2B_EVERYTHING A Lot of Other People Including Me are Commenting in Battle for Infinity Summer! Permission please Reason:You ignored insider.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:33, March 2, 2018 (UTC) (sigh) No. If you edited three pages without my permission, no permission. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:22, March 2, 2018 (UTC) I said that to Minh.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:45, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Rule 20 When putting music from Soundcloud onto your page(include blog), the autoplay must be set to false and there must be an option for viewers to turn on the music themselves.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:08, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Can I atleast say, it says UNIMPORTANT? Nobody I know of entered that blog. I also included it is only for me to listen to, because people are gonna freak out when they listen to it. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:47, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey uh can I ask you something, just for clarification of something (we can try doing this in private if you like) I have a few questions for you, because I'm a bit suspicious of something. Could you answer them honestly? 1. Do you play a lot of TF2? 2. Are you friends with someone named "Caffeine"? 3. Do you make SFM posters for money? --Infinity (talk) 12:45, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Okay. No, I don't play TF2, but I KNOW TF2. No, I don't know Caffeine, so I'm not friends with that bro. And no, I don't make SFM posters for money. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 17:28, March 4, 2018 (UTC) MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 17:28, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Okay. I was just trying to make sure. By the way, if you want to know the reason why I asked you this, I'll tell you. --Infinity (talk) 10:00, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Give Me An Object OC's Idle and I'll Make Him/Her Ice Skate! You misunderstood. I'm not saying make one of my OCs an Ice Skate, I'm saying DRAW one of my OCs. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:27, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Shhh Strike’s brother kicked Strike himself. What do you about think that?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:29, March 6, 2018 (UTC) I'm going to contact this to Infinity. Can't he just say "forgot password" and change it into something he knows? Is that strike? Plz check your talk page.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:08, March 8, 2018 (UTC) ---- Plz translate this:"Popko stinks! sîn nama doesn't cwician ingeðanc!"-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:08, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Yip, I forgot to! I’m sorry But that Hurt and Heal is WIP.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:12, March 13, 2018 (UTC) And you didn't answer to Infinity’s question, he maybe waiting your answer.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:25, March 13, 2018 (UTC) I found one Idea If that daily badge can be taken without continuous editing ....--＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:12, March 13, 2018 (UTC) OH, your excuses to escape this! That's a current block for my wiki! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:23, March 13, 2018 (UTC) About My Hurt and Heal #Now can comment and play. #Deleted event list unless occur one or more events. #I inserted your name. --＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:46, March 13, 2018 (UTC) I will forget you I can't stop you, I forget you with de-link to your wiki!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 16:16, March 25, 2018 (UTC) This "prank" block seems more of a threat than a joke. Remember what Infinity said; just because you're content moderator doens't mean you get infinite rights, such as adding categories and stealing OCs without my permission. Also, it's just a block. I know I get mad at some blocks, but that's because sometimes they're unfair. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 18:15, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Search the gianism.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:02, March 26, 2018 (UTC) question about laclale You said to her that she can't steal OCs. Which OCs did she steal exactly? (and yes, even if you're a bureaucrat, stealing OCs is unacceptable) --Infinity (talk) 03:59, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh, any OCs I own or anything that I don't own but use for my stuff. Hey wait, why did I just say "anything that I don't own but use for my stuff"? I guess the rules won't be reinforced for that. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:05, March 26, 2018 (UTC) This guy forgot to add self template.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 15:27, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I am worried about the future of this guy, I think that you can not pay the net fee.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:25, March 27, 2018 (UTC) I just say... If you go out and do not look at nature, I think that you will lose without being able to get married and I'm trying to keep my eyes off your comic, but if you do not feel like quitting Free - Add comics You'd better tell them to create a namespace for...-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:13, March 30, 2018 (UTC) WHAT? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:25, March 30, 2018 (UTC) I suggest to see this place. I want to say you are turning your eyes too much from true reality!--＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:30, March 30, 2018 (UTC) No way m8, I have my eyes turned in both fantasy and true reality! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:34, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Is there no hospital specializing in heart disease in your country ...?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 08:40, March 30, 2018 (UTC) The real question is: Why are you asking me such ridicolous questions? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:34, March 30, 2018 (UTC) tbfs ay doot am bak home, which char shud i do first? ScrapperNSaranctha (talk) 21:11, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Peach & Clam! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 21:14, March 31, 2018 (UTC) shhh Happy April fool!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:20, April 1, 2018 (UTC) 9:41 User:BattleReviews hi why do you allways wanna vote for me in TSSES, while i did nothing wrong at all ...maybe because I want to eliminate the rejoiners.. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 15:30, April 6, 2018 (UTC) https://youtu.be/vjayEZNwMU0 This Action-RPG app's video helps your free-add comic's way. But you must translate. NO U MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:52, April 6, 2018 (UTC) NO U is a sarcastic way of pointing out that my comments apply more to himself and is therefore an idiot. It is also an effective method of trolling a troll (which goes hand in hand with the former sentence).-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 18:25, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Your Prank Block is a threatening way of making a prank block. Also, NO U is used because I am not going to watch that video. Calm down and forget your block or I'll have to kill you with a gaster blaster. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 18:28, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Would you tell me more carefully and gaster blaster is deleted by mono-eye in Unusual Battle.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 09:32, April 7, 2018 (UTC) did you just use copy and paste MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 13:03, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ... I can't stop you. I unblocked you from my wiki. Please edit profile in my wiki.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:25, April 9, 2018 (UTC) You said you want to come back? I'm tired and can you promote this?-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:01, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Quick question. Why do you have a policy restrictor? Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 04:51, April 15, 2018 (UTC) I have no idea. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:03, April 15, 2018 (UTC) pls please answer my question I asked u on ur "Secret" wiki --Infinity (talk) 15:35, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Did that...MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 15:42, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I hidden your wiki. Don't message to me in your wiki. Rule 21 added and I'll lock Free-Add Comics.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 05:12, April 22, 2018 (UTC) I didn't make many of them. I only made like THREE on this wiki. Are you locking all comics before April 22th?! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:35, April 22, 2018 (UTC)